Currently, electronic products with a display such as mobile phones, tablet PCs and the like are used to meet not only people's working needs, but also people's entertainment needs. In order to allow people to enjoy an immersive display, large screen has become the development trend. However, electronic products with a relatively large display screen need a relatively large storage space, which makes it inconvenient to carry such products. In order to solve the above problem, flexible display-type electronic products (hereafter referred to as flexible display device) come into being.
A conventional flexible display device comprises a display and two supporting plates, wherein the two supporting plates are connected to each other through a hinge and are fixedly connected to the flexible display both. When it needs to carry such a flexible display device, it can realize the fold of the flexible display device through folding the two supporting plates, making it very convenient to carry the device. However, when the flexible display device is in folded state, the bending portion of the flexible display can be easily squeezed, which may result in wrinkles. When the wrinkles are conspicuous, the display quality is seriously affected, and the flexible display screen needs to be replaced, causing a short life time of the flexible display screen in the flexible display device.